Naruto Shippuden AU::
by vXxlunaxXv
Summary: Kiyomi transfers from her high school in New York, to a new one in Japan. Will leaving her friends and the only person who took care of her be woth the troubles? Or will her life turn in to a tragedy?
1. Information

_I know some people like to read stories in which they're the main character, so I'm gonna post this and if you want to pretend it's you then you can. Vice versa ( that means the other way around too). The story is gonna be in Kiyomi's point of view but I might switch it at moments._

* * *

Information

**Kiyomi Ito (Main Character)**

Name: Ito, Kiyomi (last, first) ( Ito means wisteria, Kiyomi means pure beauty)

Looks: Kiyomi has long black hair and purplish reddish eyes(even though its probably not possible to have purple eyes, it's gonna happen in my story). She has bangs over her left eye. In the sun, her hair looks like it has a bit of blue in it. She's really pretty.( it's in the name )

Personality: She's really straight forward when she wants something. At times she's shy and at other times she can be really loud. She's really friendly, but when someone's getting on her nerves, it's really hard to hold back.

Kiyomi's life: She was born in New York. She's lived there her whole life. When she was born, her parents abandoned her and left her in a basket, with a note. A 15-year old girl found her at night. Her name is Rebecca. She heard Kiyomi crying and picked her up. Since Rebecca lived by herself, she took her and raised her. She read the note and it said, " Please tell her we are very sorry. Her name is Kiyomi Ito." When Kiyomi turned six, Rebecca showed her the note. Kiyomi already knew she wasn't her mom, but she didn't know what happened to her parents. Rebecca let Kiyomi keep the note. Kiyomi felt sad and alone when she thought of her parents. Now, she gets angry whenever she thinks of them, but deep inside, she really mises them. She only has Rebecca and her friends there for her.

Right now, Kiyomi is 16 years old. She will be turning 17 in a few days. Her birthday is on April 7th. A few days ago, she received an invitation to Konohagukare High School. She was confused as to why they would send an invitation when there were only a few more months left of school, but just signed. She was leaving to Japan by herrself because the school only paid for her ticket.

**Rebecca Robinson**

Name: Robinson, Rebecca (last, first) (I don't know anything about her name)

Looks: Wavy, long, auburn hair. She has gray eyes. Her hair has a bit of red in it.

[ I don't want to do the personality thing. Yeah, I'm lazy. Basically, Rebecca's really nice]

Rebecca's Life: She was born in Miami, Florida. Her parents met when her mom(Janine), went with one of her friends [ they were 20 at the time ] to meet up with some other friends of theirs, to go to the beach. Janine met Jason(dad) and talked. They became friends, went out, and Jason proposed. They went on their honeymoon, and Janine got pregnant. She gave birth to Rebecca. They moved to New York. There, Everything went downhill. Jason started drinking. He came home drunk around two O'clock in the morning. Janine would get mad and yell at him. Jason would yell back and hit her. Rebecca was about two years old when this started. She'd get scared and hide in her room. Her mom ended up having a lot of bruises. When Rebecca turned ten, her dad started hitting her too. Rebecca got really scared and started to call the police, but her dad took the telephone wire and slapped it across her face. She had a BIG scar. It didn't go away completely. She has a faint mark of it on her cheek.

When Rebecca turned fifteen, she decided to give herself a little birthday present. She was going to run away. She was really weak because her parents never fed her. Her mom ended up drinking too and fighting with her dad. Whenever they got angry, they hit her. Rebecca jumped out of the window in the middle of the night, and ran. She was looking for a hotel to stay at. She took about two, thousand dollars from her parents. She fund a nice hotel that didn't cost too much. She also got a job at a Verizon cell phone shop. Later on, when Kiyomi is about thirteen, Rebecca gets a job as a model.

**Rebecca's POV~**

It had been about a month since I left that hell house. I hated it. I still hurt from all the hitting. I'm _almost_ not completely covered in purple spots. I looked up at the sky. It's really dark outside. I watched the moon drape its silvery rays on the dirty, beer and cigarette covered cement. Despite all of that- and all of the loud music from all of the parties -, it was somewhat peaceful. I sighed. Why can't I have a regular life? I want to worry about things like ' what am I going to wear?' and ' I hope I don't get anything bad for my birthday'.

It was when I was a block away from the hotel that I heard it. I wasn't sure where it came from. It sounded like a baby crying. I followed the sound to the back of a building. There, next to a few garbage bags, was a baby in a poorly woven basket. I gently grabbed the baby. Its crying didn't change. It was shattering my eardrums. But I don't really care. Who would leave a poor kid alone in the middle of the streets? Well, I'm sure someone would be wondering why a parent would beat a child? Even if they were drunk. So many answers, yet, none make sense.

I sang a lullaby to the baby and she fell asleep. It was most definitely a girl. It looked like a girl and the fact that the baby was naked helped prove that point. I've probably been here for a few minutes. I took out my phone. It was 8:56 pm. I grabbed the blankets in the basket, and wrapped them around the baby. Something stiff was in it. I took it out and saw two pieces of paper. Once I wrapped the baby, I read the papers. One of them was a birth certificate. It had the parent's name scribbled out with black sharpie. The other was a note. It said:' Please tell her we are very sorry. Her name is Kiyomi Ito'. How sad. Not even an 'I love you' or 'Take good care of her'. I grabbed the basket and walked the rest of the way home, careful not to wake the sleeping child in my arms.

"Sleep," I cooed ," Sleep now. When I turn 18, I'll get an apartment. I'll raise you and I won't beat you. I promise". I felt silly talking to a baby. Oh well. At least I'm making a difference in someone's life.


	2. Bye NYC, Hello Japan::

_I put lots of effort making this first chapter. Hope you all like it. _

* * *

_**BANG BANG**_

Someone was banging on my door. _Can't a girl get some sleep_, I thought trying to ignore the obnoxious knocking on the door.

"KIYOMI!" I heard someone yell my name from the other side of the door. Rebecca. She sounded mad. God. I looked over at my clock and saw that it was midnight. What the hell! I know I need to start getting up earlier but not **THIS** early! I wanted to get up and yell at her and tell her I wasn't a morning person, but I was to tired.

"Kiyomi! Get up or you're gonna miss your plane!," Rebecca yelled. My plane? Oh yeah, I was transferring to a new school in Japan. What was it called? It started with a k. Kana-something. Kina-something. Kono-something. Oh well. I lazily got off of my bed and headed straight towards the bathroom in my room. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, combed my hair etc. The plane to Japan left at 3:00 am. I checked my clock and saw that it was 12:59 pm. I had three hours and one minute to get to the airport. I walked over to my mirror and checked what I was wearing. I wasn't even sure if I was even wearing any clothes. Like I said, I'm not a morning person.

I was wearing a tight(not tight as in cool. Tight as in close) red short sleeved shirt, black skinny jeans, a studded belt, and red converses. I grabbed my only suit case and my back pack that had my laptop, Ipod and money- I don't trust the airport workers- and walked down stairs. Rebecca stood there waiting to drive me to the airport. She wore a blue dress that would definitely make her stand out in a crowd of people. For a 31-year old woman, she looked like she was 25. She could be a model. Scratch that; She _is _a model. I got her that job. I was dragging her down to a modeling studio so that she could apply for a job. I once asked her why she never had a boyfriend. She said she never liked anyone. As I returned to reality, I noticed she didn't look as happy as usual. She looked sad. I knew why. Rebecca and I have been close friends. Even if she was 15 years older than me, she was really cool. As I stared at her sad expression, I could feel all her emotions pour into me. It was like I was her reflection.

"We need to go or I'll be late," I said . It pained me to leave her alone. I wish I could take her with me. She told me what happened between her parents and how they used to hit her. All of a sudden, the scar on her cheek that was barely noticeable, stood out.

"R-right," she replied. Her voice cracked. Oh no. Was she… crying?

We both walked out of the house and into her car. She owned a Lamborghini. Another bright side to having a modeling job, was all the money. We both got in the car and she started driving to the airport. I would have brought a sweater, but it was April; the middle of spring. I was excited because my birthday was coming up and I was gonna turn 17, but I got the stupid school form for…uh…Kono-something. I didn't even want to go, but Rebecca said it would be great if I met knew people. At first, I thought she just wanted to get rid of me like my parents- who just left me in the middle of a freaking street- but I then saw how much pain it caused her to send me away.

"We're here". Rebecca's voice returned me to reality. We were parked in front of the airport. I got out of the car, taking my suitcase and bag with me. Rebecca did the same-except the suit case and bag part-and we stared into each other's eyes. This was it. I had to say good bye. I took a step forward and gave her a hug. She wrapped her arms around me and I heard her sobbing. Her tears would stain my shirt but I didn't care. I wasn't conceded like other people.

"I'm sorry. You were the one who was telling me to try new things," I said trying to force back tears.

"S'okay" she said. I pulled back and stared at her face. I hated having sad, mushy moments.

"I have to go" I said trying to look as brave as possible. I quickly turned around and walked away, into the airport. If I stayed there any longer, I would have begged her not to make me go. I quickly found out where the plane was and got on. I had a seat to myself in the back of the plane. Apparently, this school was high-class and wanted to make me feel comfortable. Well, they succeeded. I almost forgot about Rebecca. Almost. I needed something to distract my mind, so I decided to find out what the name of the school was. I took out my laptop and clicked on the internet icon. When it opened, I clicked on history and clicked on the URL that I had searched up so many times. On the web page was a picture of a HUGE school that looked more like a 5-star hotel than a high school, and a paragraph about who knows what. The school was called Konohagukare high school. I got bored so I went on to Facebook. None of my friends were online. Obviously! Who would be online at 3:00 am. When the pilot announced that the plane was going to start flying , I shut off my laptop and put it away. I decided that since I woke up so early, I should get some rest. I closed my eyes and started to fall asleep.

I felt a bright light shine on my eyelids. I opened my eyes and stared at the back of someone's seat. I yawned and stretched my arms out in front of me. I was still on the plane. _Oh joy_, I thought sarcastically. I'm never in a good when I wake up. I asked a plane attendant for directions to the bathroom and she pointed to the back of the plane. Good thing I was already at the back. I brushed my teeth and fixed my hair. When I got back to my seat, I asked for a bag of Doritos, but when the attendant came back, she had a whole tray with a breakfast that I was certain was not for me, if not for the paper with the words ' from your friends, the students and staff of Konohagukare High School'. Wow. This school must be really high-class if they sent me 'this'. I ate it all, not even realizing how hungry I was until I finished eating. The attendant took the tray and gave me a 'what's-so-special-about-you' look. Thankfully, the plane was landing as she left and she lost her balance and fell. I laughed. This day keeps getting better and better. I took out my sidekick and fixed the time so it would be at the same time everyone else in Japan had it. It was 11:00am in Japan. School started at 8:00am and ended at 2:30pm. So, I had lost three hours of school. Yay for me!

When the plane landed, I quickly got out and found my way out of the airport. I sort of expected someone to pick me up in a limo or something. Oh well. To my disappointment, I had to get a taxi to take my to Konoha High School. I quickly got a taxi by yelling," TAXI" , and got in. The driver was a Japanese man, probably in his 40's. I told him the school name and he drove me there.

Japan was a lot like New York. There were a lot of tall buildings and the streets were really busy. It was loud and there were cops walking around, deciding whether or not they should put a ticket on a car. I sighed. I miss New York. Even if it was a dangerous place, I missed it. Well, maybe I'll get used to life here. It was so much like New York. Yeah. I could do that; I could get used to life here.

" Did you say Konohagukare High School?" asked the driver, in his heavy Japanese accent. I looked up. I hadn't noticed he stopped driving.

"Uh, yeah", I said.

"Then, we're here". Oh. I gave the driver a 20 dollar bill(sorry, I don't know what the Japanese money is called) and got out of the car, not even bothering with the change. I heard the taxi's wheels on the ground as it left. I stood there staring at the big building the taxi driver had told me was Konoha High School. This…was Konohagukare High School? It looked even better than the image on the website. Wow. I walked up to the glass doors that had the word 'entrance' marked on it. I opened the door already knowing what I was going to see because I saw it through the doors, but I couldn't help but stare in awe at the inside. Now I really do think the taxi driver took me to the wrong place. It was only the poster on the white walls that convinced me this was Konoha High School. It said, "Welcome to Konohagukare High School". Why name a school with such a long, confusing name? Oh well. I started walking around, hoping to find the main office. I spent thirty minutes looking and I still didn't find anything. I got irritated and placed my suitcase on the floor and sat on it. I closed my head and leaned my head against the white walls of the hallway. I closed my eyes and started to drift away, when a voice woke me up.

" Uh, are you okay?" asked a male voice next to me. I opened my eyes to reveal a boy with spiky brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a white button down shirt and black leather pants. Huh. Must be the school uniform.

"Yeah. But, could you help me find the main office. I'm new here and I sort of got lost?" I asked. He kind of reminded me of a dog. He was probably my age and a few inches taller than me. He gave me a look that told me he already knew I was lost and new.

"Sure," he said. I got up and I felt a bit self conscious when he wouldn't stop staring at me. God, just because I'm new doesn't mean you need to stare at me so much. He started walking down the halls and I followed. I noticed there weren't any classrooms on this floor- the first floor. Most of the rooms were dorms. Huh. So my room would be on the first floor. The boy had walked the same way I went. Now, I'm starting to think HE might be lost. This was a big school -

" My name's Kiba Inuzuka, by the way," said the boy, interrupting my thoughts. I had almost forgotten he was leading me to the main office. Well, I'm not the best person to have a conversation with; I have a one-track mind.

"I'm Kiyomi Ito" I replied. He was still staring at me. Ugh, that was getting uncomfortable.

" This is a really big school," I said, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah. I still lost sometimes. Nah, just kidding," he said. We both laughed. Then, he stopped in front of a glass door with a metal knob that had 'Main Office' in black letters on it.

" Thanks Kiba" I said, giving him a polite smile. He smiled back.

" No problem" he replied. He started walking away and I _SWEAR_ I saw him blush. Okay. That was odd. I blocked that thought out of my head as I walked into the main office, not even bothering to knock. The door was glass, so they should've of seen me. There was a desk where a blonde lady sat and a black haired lady was trying to get her attention and tell her about something. The desk had a name tag that had 'Principal Tsunade' engraved on it.

" Tsunade-sama , she's here," said the black haired lady to the blond lady, who was filling out a bunch of papers.

"What? Oh, you must be Kiyomi Ito. Please sit down and I will explain how things work around here." I sat down on a chair in front of the desk and waited as she was about to explain everything to me.

* * *

_ Okay. I hope you all like it so far. Thanks for reading. Chapter 2: Coming soon! :)_


	3. New people::

_Well, Chapter 2 is out. I had this one done for a while but forgot to put it up. Sorry. Feel free to whack me in the head. Please send me any questions,comments, or ideas you have about me story. Thank you... :3_

* * *

I waited as the blonde lady took out some papers from a drawer in her desk. She handed them to me. I recognized one of them to be a schedule. The rest were forms about any diseases I might have, people to contact in case of an emergency and all that shit.

" I'm glad you came," she began. " My name is Tsunade. I'm the principal of the school. And this is Shizune; She's the vice principal. As you can see, you have some forms to fill out and a schedule of your classes." No duh. Who's else's classes would it have been. Santa's? God, I'm not retarded.

" At the top of your schedule, it has your homeroom number and dorm number. The school day begins at 8:00 am and ends at 2:30 pm. Breakfast is served in the cafeteria from 7:00 am to 7:50 am. Lunch is served at 12:00. Also, all students are allowed to leave school grounds from 3 o'clock pm to 6 pm. Any students that aren't here before that will have detention. Any questions?" Principal Tsunade asked. _Wow, Doesn't she think she's being too hard on everyone here_, I thought.

" No," I replied.

" Okay, then you may go to your dorm and unpack. Once you're done please attend to your classes. Please bring back those forms as soon as possible." said Vice Principal Shizune. I forgot that Shizune was in the room. She was so quiet through out the whole thing. Huh, I think we'll get along fine, but principal Tsunade seems hardcore.

" 'Kay. Thanks," I said as I walked out of the room. My dorm was C20 and my homeroom was C39. The dorms must be on the first floor and the classes on the other floors. I quickly found my room, thanks to a map that had been stapled to my schedule. The room was as big as my old one in New York, so it was pretty big. The walls were a light blue and there was a ceiling fan. There was a curtain covering what must be a window. I quickly un packed my stuff and took out my phone and saw that it was 11:50 am. So, my next class was…math. Ugh. Math. I was good at it but it was just so BORING! I placed my laptop on a desk next to my queen-sized bed. I sat on my bed felt something on it. I pulled myself up and saw a white button down shirt, a dark blue plaid skirt, black leggings, and dark blue flats. There was also a sweater with the school's name written in small letters on the front. I ignored it. It must be the uniform. I'll just tell them I didn't see it. They'll probably think I was blind. Math class was in room C13. _Great_, I thought sarcastically. I have to go up to the third floor. I left my room, hoping very badly to find an elevator. And , almost as if to mock me, there was an elevator next to the staircase that had a paper posted on it that said ' out of order'. Nice. I walked up the stairs and found a classroom with 'C13' on it. I walked to the door and knocked on it. Everyone inside saw me because the door was made of glass. I suddenly remember that I'm still wearing the same thing I wore to the airport. I must REALLY stand out. The teacher opened the door and I walked in. The teacher was a guy.

" You must be the new student. It's a pleasure to have you here." he said. He ,then, turned his attention to the class.

" Class, this is a new student from New York." Then, he looked back at me. "I'm your teacher Asuma Sensei. Please introduce yourself to the class," he said. I turned towards the class and noticed that Kiba was among them.

" Uh, Hi. I'm Kiyomi Ito and, well, that's it." There really wasn't anything else to say. What else was I gonna say? That I abandoned the only person who took care of me, all because my parents decided to be bitches and leave in the middle of a street?

" Okay, then. Your seat is over there," he said, pointing to a desk behind Kiba and a blonde boy with blue eyes. Everyone stared as I went to my seat. Shesh, ever heard of PAY ATTENTION TO THE TEACHER, NOT ME! I sat down and noticed everyone STILL staring at me. Asuma Sensei got mad and told the class that if they paid attention, he would give them a few minutes at the end of the class to talk. And it worked. Everyone turned around. Thank you Asuma Sensei!

As promised, everyone got time to talk. I didn't expect anyone to talk to me so I just pulled out my schedule to check my classes.

" Kiyomi" I heard my name being called by a familiar voice. I looked up and saw Kiba and the blonde boy next to him waiting for me to respond.

"Hey, Kiba," I said with a polite smile. The blonde boy seemed surprised that I knew Kiba's name.

"Hey, how does she know your name?," asked the blonde boy with a confused expression. Kiba smirked.

"Well, I was late to class and I saw her sleeping in the hallway. I woke her up and she said she got lost looking for the main office," Kiba explained. He made it look like I was stupid.

" I wasn't lost," I defended my self. _Where are you going with this Kiyomi_, I thought.

" Oh yeah, then, why were you on the floor sleeping?," Kiba challenged, smirking. Ugh, he's _not_ helping me out with this.

"I was lost," I mumbled in a low voice but I knew they heard me.

" What was that? I didn't quiet hear it," he said in a mocking voice. What happened to being nice to the new girl? I glared.

" Hey Kiba, you already know the new girl?" asked a voice behind him. It sounded like a girl. I looked up and saw a blonde girl with four ponytails, and brunet with two buns standing behind him. She stared right at me and I got the same feeling I had when everyone in the class was staring at me.

" Hey, I'm Temari and this is TenTen. You're Kiyomi, right?" she asked.

" Yeah" I replied.

" And I'm Naruto Uzumaki," said the blonde boy next to Kiba. He had probably felt left out since the conversation started to exclude him. I noticed that every guy was wearing a tie except for Kiba.

" Hey Kiba. Why is it that you're the only guy without a tie?" I asked. His expression then grew a bit mad.

" Because, **_someone_** found it funny to cut all my ties in half. I wonder who it was?," he said in a strange tone. He glared at Naruto.

" I swear, it wasn't my idea. Kankuro came up with it. Not me. I only helped cuz' I thought it would be fun," he said quickly trying to defend himself. Then, the bell rang and Naruto gave a sigh of relief. I looked at my schedule. Right now, everyone was supposed to go to lunch. I was so full from that breakfast I ate on the plane. I don't think I could even look at food.

" Kiyomi, wanna go to lunch with us?," asked Temari as she, Kiba, and Naruto were getting their stuff.

" Sure," I replied, and with that, we left to lunch.

Words cannot describe how big that cafeteria was. I don't even think big would describe one-hundredth of it. I sat down at a table and waited for Temari, Kiba, and Naruto to get their lunch. I ,then, heard two people coming my way. Or running was more like it. I turned around to see a pink haired girl and a blond girl with long hair running towards me. I don't think there was anyone on this planet who couldn't hear them yelling at each other.

" GET OUT OF MY WAY, INO-PIG!" yelled the pink haired girl.

" NO WAY, BILLBOARD-BROW! I'M GONNA MEET HER FIRST!" yelled the other one. They both finally reached me but couldn't speak. They were too tired.

" Hi…I'm Sakura…Haruno…" managed to say the pink haired girl.

" And…I'm Ino…Yamanaka.." said the blonde girl. They, finally, regained their breaths and sat down, next to me. Again, I noticed they wore the uniforms. It made me feel a bit self conscious that I was the only one wearing regular clothes.

" So, what's your name?," asked Sakura, trying to start a conversation.

" Kiyomi Ito"

" Oh, that's a really pretty name. Are you Japanese?," asked Ino. Great. Ask me about me damn parents.

" I don't know," I said. They both must not be so smart because they didn't hear the venom in my voice. Even a two year old would have understood that was NOT a topic I wanted to discuss.

" How come? Your parents _must_ have told you about your family and where you're from," said Ino. I hope she knows how to shut up or else I'll make her shut up. Luckily- for her, at least- Temari, Tenten, Kiba, and Naruto returned with some other people I didn't know. They could all see I was irritated. And as quickly as the surprise showed up on their faces, it quickly disappeared when they saw the two girls next to me, as if that was enough of an explanation for my irritation.

" I see you met Sakura and Ino," said Tenten as she sat down. Everyone else did the same.

" So, Kiyomi, we want to introduce you to some other friends of ours." I looked up to where Naruto's voice came from.

" This is Neji Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Rock Lee, Gaara, Kankuro- they're both Temari's brothers- and Sasuke Uchiha," said Naruto. He pointed to a boy with long brown hair and lilac eyes, a girl who seemed related to him, a boy with a ponytail, a boy with a bad hair cut, a boy with red hair, a boy with spiky brown hair, and a raven haired boy(I'm not including all the 'Naruto' Characters). They all either said hi or nodded. My irritated expression changed into a bored one as we all sat there in silence for a few minutes.

" So, what do you guys do here for fun?," I asked, wanting to break the silence.

" Well," started Kiba, "since the school is pretty big, there aren't enough teachers to be all over the place at once. Sometimes we go to some of the parties. Most are hosted by the seniors, though. They won't let juniors like us get in. Or the other younger kids get in."

" Why?" I asked.

" They just think they're better because they're older". Kiba seemed pretty peeved about it.

" Why aren't you wearing the school uniform?," asked Sakura. She looked at what I was wearing, as did everyone else at the table.

" I didn't feel like changing," I simply replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. The boy who I believed was Sasuke, got up and dumped his tray. All of a sudden, a bunch of girls got up and ran towards Sasuke. He went back to his seat and all of the girls followed him. Sakura and Ino also started to freak out like them.

" What's with them?," I asked over the girl's giggles and squeals.

" What do you mean 'what's up with them'?" asked Naruto.

" I meant what I said. Why are they acting like that?"

Naruto looked surprised.

" Because of Sasuke," said Naruto like I should've already know that. Sasuke?

" Sasuke? What's so great about him that would have girls chasing him wherever he goes?," I asked. All of a sudden, the girls stopped and glared at me- including Ino and Sakura.

I just glared back, twice as strong. If looks could kill, they would all have dropped dead that second. Instead, they all just turned away and went back to their seats.

" How'd you get them to go away?," asked Sasuke, a hint of shock showing on his face.

" Actually, I don't really know. Huh? Well, I'm sure that'll be useful. They started to annoy me." That was true. I was close to getting a headache.

" What was all that ' what's so great about Sasuke' stuff?," asked Ino and Sakura in unison. Well, 'asked' would've been an understatement. They practically shattered my eardrums.

" It was exactly what it sounded like". They both stared at me as if I just told them I took a shower with gravy.

" What?" I asked.

" You really don't-" Ino began, but her voice was cut off by the bell declaring we all had five minutes to get to class. Everyone got up and dumped their trays. I checked my schedule. I had music next.

" Kiyomi, what class do you have next?," asked Tenten.

" Music. Then, gym." I said.

" Oh. You have music with me, Neji, Hinata, and Sasuke. Then, we all have gym together," she said. We all left the cafeteria and went our separate ways towards our classes.

We reached a door that had 'Music' and music notes on the door. We walked in and there were desks that made rows. I sort of expected some sort of thing where everyone stands on and sings like a choir. Tenten, Neji, Hinata, and Sasuke went to their seats. I wasn't surprised when I saw a crowd of girls surround Sasuke's desk. I chuckled lightly.

" Kiyomi, could you do whatever it was you did in the cafeteria?," yelled Sasuke over the girls.

" I'll try," I said. I walked over to Sasuke's desk and whistled loudly. All of the girls turned around and glared at me for interrupting their focus on Sasuke. I glared back twice as strong, my expression turning deadly. They all looked away and squirmed back to their seats. I smiled wickedly.

" How did you do that?" asked Sasuke. He was staring at me unbelievably. I smirked.

" Hey, when you've got it, you've got it. And apparently, I've got it." It was fun to scare the crap out of those girls. The music teacher walked in. Vice Principal Shizune taught this class? Huh, must've been low on teachers.

" Oh, hello Kiyomi. Nice to see you again," said Ms. Shizune when she saw me. She pointed to a seat next to Neji for me to sit at. All of the desks had two chairs. Ms. Shizune started teaching. She talked about eighth notes and G clefs and who knows what else. What matters is that it was confusing. How was this supposed to help me get ahead in life? I started dozing in and out.

" Okay, you may all start your assignments," said Ms. Shizune. Oh no. Not good. What was she talking about before? All I heard was 'notes' and 'bar lines'. Everyone had one sheet of paper on their desks. looked to my left and Neji was waiting for me to say something. The paper had lines that were for putting music notes on.

" What am I supposed to do?," I asked him. He had obviously expected my question. My dumbstruck expression must have given it away.

" We're supposed to make four lines of music".

" _We_?" I asked.

" We're supposed to work with the person next to us."

"Oh." I took the paper, and write both of our names on it.

" Did I spell your last name right?" I asked. He nodded. He was still staring at the paper.

" You have nice handwriting," he said. I wasn't usually complemented, so I blushed a bit.

" Thanks." We then started working on the paper. By the time we were done, there were ten minutes left till gym. Everyone else was still working. If our sheet was played, it would sound like a lullaby. Not like the 'rock a bye baby, on the tree top' one. This one was different. It had more elegancy. It would make anyone stop and listen for a while and wonder. It was actually kind of sad.

" What's New York like?" asked Neji. Was he really curious or was he just bothered by the silence?

" Uh, It's a lot like here. Tall buildings, busy streets. Yeah, a lot like New York," I said.

" Where are your parents staying? Did you come alone?" he asked.

" Yes, I came alone". I was trying to avoid his other question. He seemed to realize this and decided to let it go. Sasuke and Tenten finished at the same time Hinata and her partner did. They all got chairs and sat at our desk.

" How did you get rid of all of the Sasuke's fan girls?," asked Tenten. Yay, change of subject.

" I honestly don't have a clue. All I did was get their attention and glare at them." I said. I smiled wickedly, remembering how they would've seeped into the floor if it wasn't so perfectly polished and made.

" But everyone is glared at all the time. Why would they react like that?," asked Tenten. I just shrugged.

" Maybe it has to do with how you glare. Neji, you're good at glaring aren't you?" she asked. He glared at her. Half, to answer her question, and half to show how stupid the question was.

" You two should have a glaring competition. Just to see how strong Kiyomi's glaring really is." Tenten was really overdoing it. I rolled my eyes.

" Tenten, I'm not a science experiment," I said.

" Just do it."

" Fine," I said curtly. I turned to Neji who was just as thrilled as I was. In other words, we both found this stupid.

" Go," Tenten said. I glared at Neji and he glared back. Tenten was right about him being a good glarer. But, I was a tough girl, so his glare had no effect on me. Apparently, my glare had an effect on him, because he winced slightly. Tenten, Sasuke, and Hinata noticed and their eyes widened with shock.

" Wow. Kiyomi, did you know you could do that?," asked Tenten.

" No." She seemed to be in deep thought. The bell rang and she broke from her trance.

" Okay, gym," I said. We all walked to the first floor and headed to the gym. Everyone I met in the cafeteria was already there, sitting on the bleachers.

" Hey," yelled Naruto, waving. We all walked over and sat next to them. I noticed Hinata seemed really nervous all of a sudden. I'll ask her later. Then, I felt something in my pocket vibrate. I pulled it out and saw my sidekick. I had a new text message. It was from Alexia- a friend from New York. It said: " _H3y wats up? We all miss u. im in math class right now. It sux. Nathan says hi :)__ He was gonna text u but my phone was on vibrate and his wasn't. HA it pays off 2 be on da safe side. Well, text me back. Luv u. ~ Alexia XD"_ I sighed. I looked up and everyone was staring at me.

" Who's it from?," asked Naruto.

" A friend in New York; Her name is Alexia" I said. Tenten took my phone and looked at the message. Everyone else was looking over her shoulder.

" Who's Nathan? Your boyfriend?" asked Temari in a teasing tone. I rolled my eyes.

" He's just a friend" I said.

" Suuuurrreeee he is," said Temari. Then, she started doing something on my phone.

" What're you doing?", I asked.

" Putting my phone number in." Temari, Tenten, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Lee, Ino and Sakura put their number in my phone. When I got my phone back, I looked through the contacts and saw that Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, Kankuro and Gaara's number was there too.

" Why is Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kankuro and Gaara's number in here too? They didn't even touch the phone," I said, confused.

" We put it there," said Naruto, Temari, and Tenten in unison. Gaara, Sasuke, and Neji glared at them. Kankuro and Shikamaru didn't seem to have a problem with their phone number in my phone. Then, the gym teachers walked in. There was a lady with black hair and a guy who looked like Lee.

" Hello my youthful students. I see I have a new youthful student to participate in our youthful activities on this yo-" the guy who looked like Lee was cut off by the lady next to him.

" Gai, if you say 'youthful' one more time, I'll make sure you won't be able to say it or teach ever again." she said. She seemed pissed.

" That's Coach Gai and Coach Anko," said Lee. His eyes gleamed when he said Coach Gai's name. Weird.

" Okay maggots. Today you're all gonna be running _FIVE _laps. We're gonna see how fast you can run. Alright, go change," said coach Anko.


End file.
